


黎明之前会一直保护你的

by spiritsorpuberty



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: Hozi, M/M, 佑灰 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21872611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiritsorpuberty/pseuds/spiritsorpuberty
Relationships: Joen Wonwoo/Wen Junhui|Jun, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 23





	黎明之前会一直保护你的

【1】

权顺荣收到指令的第一反应就是要跳回作战服里，直接去踹开崔胜澈办公室的大门。即使崔胜澈是少将，也凭什么因为别的小组同步率下降，就来拆开他和全圆佑。

“我们才刚完成人生中的第四次拦截，干嘛要突然换组，而且我和圆佑同步率是92.7%，92.7%！又不是八十二、点七。”

在李知勋眼神的注视下，权顺荣声音越来越小。权顺荣号称天不怕地不怕，本质是个怂蛋，全圆佑暗自评价。

李知勋叹了口气，给予自己积极的暗示，不能生气，仓鼠炸毛要顺毛撸。“那你需要去和崔胜澈说啊，找我有用吗？”需要两个字的发音咬得很紧，他回头瞧了一眼卧房，决定语气再温和些，“再说你小点声，俊才刚刚睡着。”

权顺荣看看坐在光屏前头也不回的李知勋，再瞅瞅倚着房门的即将被换走的全圆佑，委屈巴巴。一屁股坐在地上，盘起腿撑着脑袋，撸两把头发。

全圆佑怎么一副事不关己的样子，李知勋也是。

权顺荣暴走：“所以就这样啦？”

李知勋：“不然呢？”

权顺荣：“找胜澈哥商量啊！”

李知勋：“你去啊。”

权顺荣用手指头指向自己：“我去？”

全圆佑敲下最后一锤：“我没意见。”

最后当然是被驳回了。军令如山，崔胜澈说换就得换。

全圆佑要和文俊辉去做一次同步试验，方便匹配机甲。

倒是权顺荣和李知勋早在猎人学院就测过同步率，比他和全圆佑的组合还高出1%。不过因为后来的文俊辉和李知勋一测，是难得的容差小于5%的搭配，自然而然结成一组。就剩下权顺荣和全圆佑搭在一起。

站在指挥官的角度上看，每期训练计划的通过率极低，所以要发挥每一位猎人最大的作用。

所以李知勋和文俊辉的同步率一路狂跌，跌下70%后，指挥部下令重新分配搭档也是意料之中。

所以，“俊为什么不休息呢？”权顺荣对上来自李知勋的死亡凝视，才反应过来，自己无意识地把内心想法说了出来，赶忙摇头，“不是，我、我的意思、我……”

支支吾吾半天也找不到合适的词。

李知勋干脆利落地打断：“我也不想知道你是什么意思。”头转朝一边，和洪知秀商讨起如何改进机甲的武器配置。

权顺荣想抽自己两耳光。

一是为自己的突发奇想愧疚，二是为自己嘴笨不会解释懊悔。

文俊辉出现心理障碍，不是因为受伤或者别的什么原因，而是因为自责。尹净汉提过一嘴，没有太过详细的说明。

其实不难猜测文俊辉自责的原因，他和李知勋同步率下跌的开端，是在三个月前拦截一只二级Kaiju时，因为预判失误导致李知勋手臂受伤。

与自己和全圆佑的同步驾驶不同，文俊辉和李知勋操纵的刺刀客没有使用顶端空间，而是大胆采用洪知秀独立开发的主副模式。激活“Drift系统”后，两名驾驶员不再同步行动，主驾驶负责进攻准备，副驾驶进行防御预判。

全球所有猎人组合里只有他俩使用主副操作系统。因此文俊辉才把李知勋受伤的责任包揽到自己身上。

权顺荣明白，理解这种心理。

而且自己的本意也不是希望文俊辉退出。

猎人训练通过率低，每年就那么几个新人，8个基地都不够分，要是再少个老猎人，都会影响基地的运行。

但文俊辉伤得很重，不是吗？不是指肉体上的伤痛，是精神层面的。他在指挥办公室门口无意听李知勋说，文俊辉整宿整宿的睡不着。

明明是那么活泼的一个人，权顺荣回想。文俊辉真的很爱恶作剧，比如说为了让李知勋少打游戏，把键盘藏到尹净汉的房间里，再比如说会突然站到自己背后蒙住自己的眼睛，让他猜是谁。

那么孩子气的人竟然失眠，应该是很大的痛苦了吧。

权顺荣就理所当然地想，和生病了就要去治的道理一样，文俊辉应该、最起码好好休息一段时间。

休息不等于退出，人走累了是需要休息一会儿的。等恢复了就又开始前进，不就行了？

他原本是这么想的。

【2】

李知勋的伤早好了。不过是右手小臂骨折，养好了不会有什么问题，他是这么说的。

文俊辉听到把头垂得更低，一声不吭，尹净汉特意来他俩宿舍通知重组的正式指令时，他就是这副模样了。不知道他在想什么。李知勋伸手去摸，才发现他脸上湿漉漉的。

文俊辉哭了，李知勋意识到。

文俊辉很少哭的，准确的说，是文俊辉从来没有当着李知勋的面哭过。这句话的意思是，文俊辉也不是没哭过，刚分配完搭档的第一次模拟对决战败那晚，躲在被子里哭过。躲在被子里当然不算当面。文俊辉半夜头闷在被子里掉眼泪，声音很小，自以为李知勋听不见，但李知勋还是听到了。像奶猫一样的啜泣声。

李知勋有点不知所措。如果文俊辉像权顺荣受伤一样能放声痛哭出来，他还能凑过去揽住人安慰。文俊辉只是独自地、静默地、一个人哭，用手去勾他的下巴也不肯抬头。不是你的错，不是你的错。李知勋蹲在文俊辉跟前，无措地挠头，却说不出半个字。

如果真要算清楚事故的责任，李知勋认为99%的责任在自己。

因为他可耻地出现了“遮羞反射”。

Drift系统将两个人的神经系统相连，同步，意味着彼此共享记忆、感觉甚至本能。

他有了自己的秘密，一个不想让俊共享的秘密。所以不愿意与俊共享记忆。

这个秘密是，在他记忆中，有一瞬间，想去亲权顺荣。不是贴上脸颊发出响亮一声的那种，而是嘴对嘴，如果能交换唾液就更好了。

如果这种想法产生于他对权顺荣单纯的喜爱，没有什么好羞耻的。喜欢与吃饭都是人类最基本的生理需求。他不善言辞，不代表他没有这方面的需求，也曾别扭地向俊、向尹净汉一众朋友表达过他的喜爱。

但权顺荣不一样。他对权顺荣产生亲吻欲望的时机不太对。

权顺荣和全圆佑明面上宣称俩人只是好友关系，但为什么会做出躲在楼梯拐角处交换唾液的行为。李知勋发誓，自己绝没有跟踪人的癖好，只是从体能训练室出来，觉得自己耐力不足的念头一闪而过，继而迅速决定爬楼梯回宿舍。

那两个人躲在拐角的黑暗里接吻，水渍声在封闭幽暗的空间中很明显，李知勋一开始就有意识地控制呼吸，无声无息站在下一层楼梯的底端进退维谷。

哪怕被发现了，三个人尴尬地六目相对也是好的。李知勋足足观察了一分钟，权顺荣终于放开抓住全圆佑肩膀的双手，改去搂住对方的腰，靠在人家肩上小口喘气。

楼梯间的飘窗又小又窄，声控系统又不甚灵敏。光线透过窗户打在权顺荣的下颌上，紧紧的一小束，仅照亮他刚被唾液湿润的嘴唇和全圆佑锋利的锁骨。

权顺荣挺瘦的，体脂率低，小腿又细又直，虽然看上去没他搭档全圆佑瘦。不过这是全圆佑太瘦了的原因，任何人和直愣愣不挂一点肉的竹竿比都算不上瘦。李知勋想。

但权顺荣的脸为什么看上去那么好亲，苹果肌鼓鼓的，像人类乳气十足的幼儿期，也像啮齿动物拥有发达的咬肌。嘴唇看上去也很好亲，不是俊那样肉嘟嘟的唇瓣，但也不像全圆佑是薄情的两小片。卡在厚薄的中间，正正好好，属于李知勋喜欢的厚度。

李知勋秉持表里如一的好本性，开门见山地问文俊辉：“我想亲一个人的嘴是什么意思？”

文俊辉正在收拾餐具，毫无防备地被李知勋抛来的问题砸晕：“什么什么意思？”

李知勋决定换个更直接明了的表达方式：“我觉得权顺荣的嘴很好亲，这代表什么意思？”

文俊辉窒息，我可以选择晕倒吗？这让我怎么接下一句。

如果事情到此结束，接下来的所有麻烦都不会发生，李知勋回想整件事情的起因发展，得出这么一个结论。

可惜事情并不能如他所愿。

一个早醒的清晨，一个需要他抬头张望确定文俊辉还没醒，然后三步闪进浴室处理罪证的清晨。他久违地梦遗了。这没什么大不了，他一边揉搓内裤一边宽慰自己。

梦遗和喜欢、吃饭，都是正常的生理需求。

可关键点不在梦遗上，在于——他梦遗的对象，是差点就成为他搭档的权顺荣。

李知勋三下五除二决定忽略这个关键点。

所以在拦截行动中他出现了遮羞反射，让刺刀客行动时产生反应时间误差。

这个事故应该怪他，不应该怪俊的。

【3】

文俊辉和全圆佑的同步试验算不上很顺畅。第一次，操作员刚给文俊辉插上脊髓夹，文俊辉就感到痛了。

不是一下子疼到失去知觉，而是像蚂蚁一样沿着脊柱一路缓慢爬进他的大脑，文俊辉咬紧后槽牙，刚参加猎人课程训练的时候也出现过，忍一忍就过了。

全圆佑习惯性地看一眼搭档，他还和权顺荣搭档的时候就这么习惯了。他隐约觉得文俊辉的神情不太对劲。眼皮紧闭，咬肌收缩得紧紧的。

果然不出五秒，文俊辉哐铛跪在地上。

全圆佑一个箭步过去，双手插住文俊辉的肋下。监控室里尹净汉打开话筒，急忙指挥操作员断开文俊辉的连接设备，又按下了急救按钮。

最后在文俊辉本人的坚持和洪知秀简单检查后的准许下，他们准备进行第二次同步试验。

第二次很顺利。顺利地配备好操作服，顺利地启动Drift，顺利地连接通神经元。

“80%，这数字真干净都不带小数点的。”尹净汉打开麦克风，“不算很高，但以俊目前的精神状态也很不错了。”

岂止不错，已经让全圆佑惊喜了好么。

他没摘头盔，站在原地快速回想刚刚脑内走马观花而过的，来自文俊辉的记忆。画面一幕幕在他脑海里飞闪，对方的童年原来和他们真的截然不同。

这里，他们特指他、权顺荣和李知勋三个人。他们仨同岁，一起上的学，一起参加的猎人选拔，一起通过的训练课程。几乎他短短不足二十五年的人生都是和这两位好友捆绑在一起度过的。

而文俊辉不一样。文俊辉与他们国籍不同，爱好习惯不同，就连原本的人生目标也不同。如果不是尹净汉把文俊辉带入猎人学院，或许他们一辈子都不认识。

幼儿形态的文俊辉，黑是黑了点，胜在眼睛圆溜溜的，扑闪着，好可爱。爬树掉下来划伤小腿是可爱的，忘带作业被老师罚在门外罚站是可爱的，考试忘了涂考号被监考老师叫回来也是可爱的。

很明显文俊辉并没有彻底对他开放记忆，全圆佑能清晰地走过文俊辉儿童时期的每一段记忆，但他进入青春期后的记忆，要么是片段式的，要么就是很模糊。

不过能到80%，全圆佑已经很满足了。

尹净汉说，接下来一段时间，基本上只会让他俩接三级以下的任务。让他们放轻松。

文俊辉摘下头盔抱在怀里，有点体力不支，伸出一只手好让技术人员掺住他。第二次试验开始前，他坐在监控室的排椅上打了一剂营养针，灌了半瓶淡盐水，现在依旧嘴巴发干。他抿抿嘴，寄希望于唾液能滋润一下嘴皮，舌尖擦过裂纹，有点疼，他眨了下眼睛。

他这一眨吓到了全圆佑，害怕他再晕过去。

技术人员帮他们脱下外层的战斗装甲，全圆佑扶着文俊辉去洪知秀的研究室休息。这是之前洪知秀嘱咐的。

全圆佑退出来才关上门，背后的尹净汉就出声：“需要找我聊聊吗？”

全圆佑其实有被尹净汉的神出鬼没吓到，但他反应慢，微微抖了一下，转过身看向尹净汉，挑眉，“确定不是你想找我聊聊吗？”

文俊辉进入猎人学院纯粹属于机缘巧合。他原本是在攻读动力核心供应，洪知秀提出主副驾驶的想法后就半途转去跟着师兄开发操作系统。算不上什么天赋型选手，洪知秀乐意带他，纯粹是欣赏他踏实肯配合的性格。说一做一，洪知秀从没见过那么称心如意的助手。

尹净汉也是看上他这一点，才鼓励他去报名猎人学院。

“当时你、顺荣、知勋三个人一直没办法分配组合，总不能让你们模仿暴风赤红，弄个三人操作吧。”尹净汉端着杯子，悄悄透过杯沿打量全圆佑的脸色。

的确，全圆佑、权顺荣、李知勋三个人都属于有自己主见的人，得益于从小一同长大，知根知底，性格迥异也能相互包容。但包容不代表妥协，三个争强好胜的人做不了搭档——两两搭配就已经够呛，如果干脆三人打包，小组成立之日就是解散之日。

全圆佑点点头，表示赞同尹净汉的观点。

尹净汉张开嘴想往下讲，全圆佑突然想起，权顺荣和李知勋去哪了？

“在你和啾啾进行第二次同步试验的时候接到紧急任务。”洪知秀推开指挥办公室的门，“原本一只预备登陆澳大利亚的二级Kaiju突然掉头朝我们来。悉尼那群小子一见出了他们的管辖区就不管了。'使徒行者'不是去洛杉矶维修了吗，所以就让顺荣和知勋操作'橙色风暴'去拦截了。”

“哦，任务指挥官是崔胜澈，放心好了。”洪知秀补充道。

全圆佑依然紧锁眉头。李知勋习惯了主副操作，换回顶端空间模式能行吗？而且俩人都不熟悉“橙色风暴”机甲，一下子突然赶马上场，但愿不要出什么乱子。

还有，还有一个问题。全圆佑开口：“我听说，文俊辉前几个星期申请了退役？”问题说出口，他察觉这两只老狐狸脸上露出一点放松的神情。

正中下怀。尹净汉点点头，“嗯，我驳回了，不然你们今天还能试验？”

倒是洪知秀放下翘起的右腿，正襟危坐。“二代主副操作系统快完成了，如果效果不错，可能接下来就要扩大投入。”

全圆佑突然觉得有一口气憋在喉咙里，亟待找一个不相干的人发泄一番。他刷的一下站起来，问洪知秀他在哪儿。得到在宿舍的回答后快步离开。

【4】

文俊辉在出事后难得能什么也不想的睡着。

有事无事就熬夜。李知勋即使喜欢打游戏，也没有他能熬。一个人熬夜可以看剧，熬夜看剧能帮助学习一门新的语言，还可以增加生活的充实感。他刚到猎人学院时要上语言课，他未来队友的选择范围框死在三个韩国人身上，未来要被分配去新建立的釜山基地，未来的上司、同事也是韩国人，看韩剧成了他消磨课余时间的方式，熬夜的能力也是那时候习得的。一个人也可以熬夜打游戏，虽然总是会被队友花式骂拖后腿，不过文俊辉安慰自己学到了各种各样用方言骂人的方法。

当然，熬夜的终极形态是干熬，釜山冬季的气候不至于像他在洛杉矶读书那几年一样，需要裹着毯子偎在电炉旁。他偏好穿着珊瑚绒的睡袍窝进宿舍的沙发里发呆，听挂钟秒针发出嘀嗒嘀嗒声，看着太阳一点一点升起，还会产生自己升入天堂的错觉。

全天靠冰美式续命，文俊辉暗叹自己在韩国这片土地上还没生活够三年，怎么那么快就被韩国人同化了。

老说科技有双面性，看来疼痛也是有两面性的，捱过难耐的阶段，体力消耗过度就很容易入睡。全圆佑轻手轻脚回到宿舍，看见文俊辉安静地躺在自己的被窝里。

几天前搬了宿舍，全圆佑想把下床让给文俊辉，不料文俊辉推辞说他已经习惯睡上床，一个人哼哧哼哧地就把床铺整理好了。

真的是太累了吧，李知勋口中能失眠到24小时都不闭眼的人现在正安安稳稳地躺在下铺——躺在自己的床上，全圆佑蹲下身，观察自己的新搭档。

按尹净汉的说法，文俊辉一开始是被打算分给权顺荣的。顺荣和知勋都是候选，知勋认生，所以想让俊跟顺荣一组。

全圆佑记不清自己反驳了什么来着，“权顺荣自己不是说过他性格内向吗？”好像是这样的话。

尹净汉用食指点他的额头，俊刚刚加进你们的小组，就顺荣不害羞，主动和他打招呼。

“那我呢，为什么没考虑过让我和文俊辉一组？”

知勋偶尔还能和他聊两句，你一碰上俊的表现就像个自闭症儿童，话都不说一句就去搂人，幻想什么呢。尹净汉感觉自己受到了侮辱，一口气喝光全圆佑杯子里的可乐。

全圆佑伸出左手手指点文俊辉的鼻尖。文俊辉睡觉很规矩，正躺在床上，双手放在腹部。好乖哦，全圆佑在心里评价。

如果这里是幼儿园，文俊辉一定是第一个拿到奖励印章的小孩。

辛苦了喔，真的辛苦了，他在心里小声地安慰文俊辉。害怕没关系的，谁都会害怕不是么。自责也没有关系的，我会陪你找回信心的。

全圆佑想起初识时，文俊辉好像正在矫牙，害怕露出张牙舞爪的金属，整日紧紧闭住嘴。

四个半大的小孩住一间宿舍，猎人学院的宿舍可比现在基地的宿舍小多了。没有书桌，只能摆两张高低床。每个人有个小柜子，用来放私人物品。

文俊辉一开始住在自己的上床，和权顺荣头对着头。有段时间感冒了，一起床权顺荣就去摸他的额头，看他有没有发热，问他感觉好点没。后来同步试验发现他和李知勋的同步率惊人的高，就和自己换了位置，和李知勋头对头去了。

换到上床，全圆佑这才发现，文俊辉有写日记的习惯。每晚睡觉前，趴在床上一笔一画的写日志。全圆佑从上铺探出头去看，由于近视没能看清他在写什么。

其实也看不懂，全是方块字。

在韩国，初高中有语言选修课，很少有人选汉语的。全圆佑初中选了日语，日语语序和韩语相似，好学。这样他就能把更多的精力放在考试课程上。上了高中也要选语言课，当时他疯狂迷恋俄罗斯作家，向往西伯利亚的冷风，选了俄语。还没上一个学期就和权顺荣李知勋相约报名去参加猎人学院了。倒是他弟弟初中选了汉语，高中也选了汉语，因为好玩。

全圆佑有点懊悔，不过就一点点。

因为文俊辉很有语言天赋，很快就能和他们流畅的对话，词汇量大，还不带口音。一听就知道是语言课上认真的上了，课后也努力学了。

后来，洪知秀参与到他们这一期的猎人选拔考核中，李知勋和文俊辉被挑走，去学新的格斗课程，去学新模式的战斗思维课。

如果我们四个人能继续一起上课、训练，我和你应该也能成为好朋友的吧。不需要比李知勋好，低一点点，一点点，他也能满足。全圆佑在沙发上躺下，决定休息一会儿。

迷迷糊糊，也不知道睡着了没，全圆佑被急促的敲门声吵醒，顾不上穿拖鞋，把门打开一小缝，侧身挤出去再关上门。

有什么事吗？

来敲门的是洪知秀实验室的助理，全圆佑见过的次数不多，记不起人叫什么名字。看上去也就十八九岁的样子，说是小朋友也不为过，所以做事慌里慌张，“'橙色风暴'完成任务回来了，但权顺荣上士受了点伤。”

话还没说完，全圆佑闪回房间穿上鞋，轻轻拉上门，喊洪知秀助理带他去看人。

路上全圆佑问了权顺荣伤势如何，哪想一问三不知，他就更急。两条长腿迈开，害得那小朋友差点跟不上。

医疗室的门也顾不得敲，一推开就准备跨进去。

全圆佑原地石化。

权顺荣正半靠着床抱着李知勋亲，亲得投入，什么也没察觉。李知勋感受到投在自己身上的目光，双手在权顺荣胸膛上一撑，和权顺荣分开来，看向门口，权顺荣不解地凑过去想继续讨吻。

全圆佑看不下去，敲敲门。终于聚集两个脑袋的视线，“所以你哪里受伤了。”

李知勋肤色白，脸皮薄，整张脸红透了。权顺荣挨过去，头抵着头，一脸呆滞看李知勋脸上的细绒。李知勋羞得伸手给他脑门上一颗暴栗。他不恼，抱着李知勋在他的肩窝蹭了两下。

全圆佑扶额，所以他的两位朋友都傻了吗？这是搭档变情侣档了？

能把人抱怀里接吻应该没什么大碍吧，全圆佑转身，顺带帮他们拉上门。

回宿舍的路上碰到洪知秀，才知道权顺荣这个笨蛋，是在回程路上按到电磁炮的按钮，反作用力冲到手臂，导致右手小臂骨裂。小问题，养两天就能活蹦乱跳。

全圆佑腹诽，不用两天，那个笨蛋现在就挺活蹦乱跳的。

【5】

真是个笨蛋。

李知勋一开始并不打算向权顺荣共享关于他有秘密的这段记忆。他们之间的同步率高，不共享这段也没关系的。他在插上脊髓夹之前这样想。

指挥室传来Drift系统开启的倒计时声，李知勋心里不由自主地紧张起来。耳边传来“一”的时候，没喘上气，让权顺荣畅通无阻地把他的记忆看了个遍。

幸亏权顺荣能把任务放在第一位，什么也没问。李知勋失魂落魄地飞快走过权顺荣的记忆。没什么好看，一起度过近二十年，发生什么事情基本都清楚。

直到那只二级Kaiju被放倒。权顺荣才想起来问李知勋。

简直就是个笨蛋。

同步状态下明明可以通过脑电波交流的，非要说出来。不是问你为什么喜欢我，而是直接问，知勋，我们能在一起吗？

眼睛闪亮亮地看向李知勋。李知勋有点反应不过来，差点溺死在他的眼神里，下意识地点点头。

权顺荣差点蹦起来，嘴里哇的叫出声。

有那么开心吗？李知勋没有察觉自己也在笑。

在猎人学院的时候，教练就给他们写训练评语，点评权顺荣情绪波动大，容易闯祸。给自己写心思重太敏感，容易伤到自己，给全圆佑写反应慢迟钝，上战场不留神就是死路一条。就只有文俊辉的评价看上去要好一点，太单纯，太善良。

果然权顺荣一激动，就把自己弄伤了。

李知勋把手从权顺荣没受伤的左手里拔出来，手指一根根分开，再握住。心想，当初教练真是一针见血。

真是个爱闯祸的笨蛋。

【6】

全圆佑给文俊辉带了粥。文俊辉一整天都没吃什么东西，不吃不行没精神，吃辛辣的又刺激肠胃，思来想去，粥最合适。还害怕白粥没胃口，要了牛肉粥。他想房间里有微波炉，可以等文俊辉醒，热一热就能吃。

文俊辉早醒了，坐在床上抱着膝头发呆。全圆佑开门进来，也没能分得一点注意。粥放在桌上，全圆佑坐到床边。手伸出去，停在半空，又尴尬地放下去。文俊辉这才抬眼看他。

全圆佑居高临下，能轻易地看见文俊辉的上目线。按记忆里李知勋摸文俊辉的样子，大拇指指腹一点一点的揉文俊辉的脸颊。文俊辉一下子放松下来，眯起眼睛问他，知勋他们回来了吗？

全圆佑点点头：“顺荣受了点小伤。”

文俊辉继续问：“没事吧。”

全圆佑：“没事，活蹦乱跳着呢。”

文俊辉：“知勋呢？”

全圆佑：“应该挺开心的。”

文俊辉哦了一声，下巴搭在膝盖上。

全圆佑转去摸他的头发，五指插进去，贴着头皮捋。

全圆佑没得到文俊辉意想中的反应，主动抛出问题：“你不好奇知勋为什么开心？”

文俊辉抬起头，眼神却垂下去盯着全圆佑素色的床单，知勋喜欢顺荣，我知道的。停顿一下，继续说，之前是猜的。

太明显了，文俊辉又不是耳聋，想亲权顺荣这么直白的话全都听见去了。只是不知道怎么回答李知勋，在李知勋面前装不知道罢了。

所以遮羞反射，不是一个人，是两个人。文俊辉觉得责任应该五五开，不能让李知勋一个人揽过去。

太奇怪了，李知勋喜欢的人又不是文俊辉，没什么好害羞的，文俊辉猜出李知勋喜欢的人是权顺荣，也没什么好害怕的。怎么两个人不约而同就在这件事情上回避了呢？

“别哭了。”全圆佑手指轻轻在文俊辉眼下一划，帮他抹掉眼泪，“没关系的，他们还是在一起了。”

没哭，文俊辉攥住全圆佑的手指头。

一早的聊天中尹净汉见全圆佑几度想开口却又咽回去，吞吞吐吐的模样，恨铁不成钢，建议他有什么疑惑不妨直接询问他的新搭档。还有助于提高同步率。

“今后大概率不会再换搭档了，所以你们最好敞开心扉的谈一谈。”尹净汉这么说。

当时全圆佑还纳闷，不肯让文俊辉退役不就是因为文俊辉是主副系统副驾驶的第一候选么，如果不换回去，尹净汉这是要自己做主驾驶？

现在想来，全圆佑不得不佩服尹净汉料事如神。权顺荣和李知勋都亲在一起，怎么可能换得回去。

“所以俊辉在害怕什么？”全圆佑问得小心翼翼。他脱掉鞋子爬上床，并肩坐到文俊辉身边，搂住他的肩膀，用很小、很小心的声音问，“所以俊辉在害怕什么？可以和我讲吗？”

明明都猜出来了，为什么还要问，文俊辉一副快要哭出来的样子，把头埋进膝间。全圆佑手上一用劲，让他靠在自己肩膀上，冷不丁地冒出一句：“要接吻吗？”

可能他自己也意识到这句话的唐突，结结巴巴地解释，“胜澈哥原来做猎人的时候，说接吻、接吻能提高组合的同步率，嗯、是有这么个说法。我和权顺荣有试过，虽然好像不太明显。”

“而且科学研究表明，接吻能促进内啡肽的分泌，能、能阻止肾上腺皮质激素的形成，还能、还能消耗12大卡，亲一次的话……”

“所以，我能亲亲你吗？”

文俊辉枕在全圆佑的锁骨上，眼睛一眨也不眨地看着全圆佑。

全圆佑和他对视，心想文俊辉的眼睛水汪汪的，流过泪眼周还有点红，像小兔子。但他平时又像猫，李知勋摸他下巴的时候还会主动蹭手心。自己如果伸手去挠他下巴也能获赠一个蹭手心吗？

全圆佑不等文俊辉答应，自兀低下头去贴文俊辉的嘴。

柔软的，干燥的，甚至还能感觉到文俊辉唇珠上翘起来的死皮。但这和柔软的触感不冲突。全圆佑伸出舌尖去舔，企图含住对方的唇珠。文俊辉痒，往后躲，全圆佑就一只手捏住他的后颈，追上去勾他的舌，又急又凶。完全一副狩猎的状态。像薮猫弓起腰背观察猎物的样子。

全圆佑是猎人，文俊辉是他的猎物。他要张口把猎物吃下肚。

文俊辉被亲得七荤八素，彻彻底底一副配合的样子，全圆佑让他伸出舌头来亲亲，就乖乖地交出舌头让人含在嘴里吮。让他抬手也是配合的，一兜头轻而易举地就脱掉他的上衣了。

事情的走向好像不受控制了。

全圆佑一边亲一边摸，摸他的胸脯，摸他的腰腹，也揉也捏。文俊辉受不了，奈何嘴被堵住，只能发出粘腻的鼻音。

全圆佑心都化了，讨好地去亲文俊辉的眼睛。亲还不算，他还伸出舌尖去戳文俊辉的眼皮。眼皮本就是薄薄的，什么都能感觉到，文俊辉重重地哼一声，他就奖励似地贴着文俊辉的脸颊亲了一口。

文俊辉比起亲嘴应该更喜欢被亲脸，因为全圆佑亲下去的那一小片都红了起来，他被亲的整张脸都红起来。

文俊辉闭着眼还要亲，想法强烈到自己被抱起来靠近沙发旁的储物柜也没察觉。

全圆佑顺利地拿到润滑、套子，再把人放倒在床上。一边摸一边一点点地顶进去。

文俊辉崩溃地叫出来。

还忍不住一抖一抖的。真可爱，全圆佑从鼻子里笑出声来，就被文俊辉不满地追着要亲。

怎么那么喜欢亲，不过没关系，全圆佑又嘬了他的脸颊一口。

文俊辉真的好乖，舒服了就会搂住他的肩，小小声地叫他的名字：“圆、圆佑，好胀，太胀了、圆佑。”引得全圆佑心痒，要再去亲。

亲吻的事情他不是没有做过。和权顺荣，抱着同步率要超过文俊辉李知勋的目的，不带情欲，更像野兽撕咬的亲过。和初恋也亲过，一开始是女生先告的白，所以也是女生先过来垫脚亲的他，轻轻地碰了一下就弹开，见他面无表情才死心。

还从来没有像和文俊辉这样亲过。文俊辉好会哭，被插得舒服就流眼泪，喊着全圆佑的名字得到回应就流眼泪，就连被全圆佑一点点亲掉眼角的泪水也哭。

全圆佑一边顶一边哄他，也喊他的名字，俊辉、俊呐，俊。顶得文俊辉受不了，在他身下晃，还不准他钻进怀里，一定要脸对着脸。也会亲，亲完用手指去摸他的嘴唇，拨开唇瓣探进去，逗他肿了。等他一脸迷茫地问那怎么办，就又俯下身去亲。

亲着亲着，又崩溃地叫出声。

全圆佑倒在他的身上，一只手乱摸，一只手揉他的头发，完全把他拢在怀里。

俊辉，俊呐，俊，全圆佑抱住他翻身，现在变成他趴在全圆佑的怀里。

不是你的错，全圆佑摸了摸文俊辉顺软的头发，不是你的错。

李知勋没有和权顺荣搭档不是你的错。知勋能和你有那么高的同步率，是因为他很喜欢你，不是恋人的喜欢，只是因为他认可你，作为他的朋友，是这样的喜欢。不仅是知勋喜欢你，净汉哥、知秀哥、胜澈哥，我们都很喜欢你。

不是你的错。 

因为你是被喜欢的。 

【7】

全圆佑记得小文俊辉在日记本的封面上摘抄了博纳科夫的一句话——我们的生存只不过是两个永恒黑暗之间瞬息即逝的一线光明。

当时全圆佑和他换床铺的时候，看见小文俊辉的日记本大剌剌地就放在床上，凑过去问他可以看他的日记吗？还夸他的字写的很好看。

小文俊辉脸一红，心想反正全圆佑也看不懂中文，就点点头。

那句话是用俄语抄的，文俊辉一笔一笔照着原文书抄写的，说不上写，更像是画。字体圆圆的。

完全不知道全圆佑能看懂一点俄文，边看边在心里默念。这是他能在这本日记里唯一能窥见文俊辉内心的语句。然后又在心里反着念出这段话最开头的一句——摇篮在深远的上方摇着。

全圆佑搂住文俊辉，像是幼稚的孩童终于获得珍爱的礼物。

手不停地摸文俊辉光裸的背脊，从蝴蝶骨沿着脊柱摸下去再摸上来。

文俊辉昏昏欲睡，嘴唇倒是因为全圆佑时不时地去亲，水淋淋的。好像在说什么，全圆佑把耳朵凑过去，才听见他嘟囔，不想在凌晨收到关于Kaiju的任何消息，会累死的。

不会的，不会的，全圆佑十指扣住他的手，又亲上去。后半句消失在紧贴的嘴唇之间。


End file.
